The present invention relates to a reserved recording method and apparatus in a video recording/reproducing apparatus capable of performing reserved recording of programs which are grouped on the recording medium according to their contents, regardless of the pre-programmed time of the program.
Conventional video cassette recorders (VCRs) are constructed as illustrated in FIG. 1. In the VCR illustrated in FIG. 1, a signal processor 60 has recording and playback sections, a servo system 40 has a capstan servo and drum servo. Also, a deck 50 includes a mechanism for moving the tape and positioning various heads. In operation, the recording section of signal processor 60 first separates a received image signal into a luma signal and a chroma signal. In order to record these signals directly on the tape, the luma signal is frequency modulated, and the chroma signal is converted to a frequency band which is below that of the luma signal. Then, the two signals are synthesized, and the synthesized signal is recorded on the tape through a video head of deck 50.
In the operation of the playback section of signal processor 60, the luma signal band of the video signal reproduced through the video head of deck 50 is FM-demodulated. After filtering the signal, corresponding to the chroma signal, whose band is below the luma signal band, up-conversion is carried out to the frequency band of the original chroma signal. Thus, the two signals are synthesized, and then output on the screen or display 70.
Deck 50 is provided with a full-track erasing head, video heads, an audio head, a control head, etc. Here, two video heads are installed on the drum to have a phase difference of 180.degree.. In addition, a drum motor for driving the drum and a capstan motor ? or controlling the travel of the tape are provided.
Accordingly, servo system 40 includes the drum servo for controlling the rotation of the drum of deck 50, and the capstan servo for controlling the travelling speed of the tape in accordance with the recording operational mode command for recording programs which are pre-programmed in controller 20. Here, the rotational frequency of the drum motor is 30Hz, while that of the capstan motor is 1078.92Hz in a standard mode and 359.64Hz (1078.92Hz/3) in an extended mode.
When reserved recording functions are intended to be carried out in the above-described conventional VCR system, they are recorded according to the sequence of starting times which are input to the VCR, i.e., in the order of their broadcasting time. In particular, if six programs PG1-PG6 are to be recorded, as shown in FIG. 2, the recording is sequentially executed at the corresponding time according to the order in which they will be received, i.e., from PG1, PG2, PG3, PG4, PG5, to PG6. Here, assuming that programs PG1 and PG4 are sports programs, PG2 and PG5 are drama programs, and PG3 and PG6 are news, pre-programmed programs PG1 G6 are sequentially recorded in accordance with the order of reception in the conventional method.
Therefore, after completing the recording, when a viewer desires to view specific programs with subject-related contents successively, since these programs have not been recorded according to classification, the viewer must search every program by pressing a VISS (Video Index Search System) or VASS (Video Address Search System) button on the VCR, or via a remote control, both of which correspond to input unit 10. In other words, when the viewer wants to watch specific programs having related subject matter after recording a plurality of programs on a conventional device, the viewer must hunt through all the recorded programs to find the specific programs, using the VISS or VASS function in a high-speed mode such a fast-forward (FF) or rewind (REW).